brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Ice, Wet Graves
" " is the nineteenth story mission in Brütal Legend. Story Mangus drives the Tour Bus into the Dry Ice Mines, leaving Ironheade susceptible to enemy attack. Eddie Riggs sees the fog as a valuable resource to use in battle. Before they can take the ice however, Drowned Ophelia appears, prompting Eddie to ask what happened to her. A flashback occurs revealing how Ophelia jumped into the Sea of Black Tears. After the flashback, The Drowning Doom sets up a Megastage on the opposite side of the mines, and a battle ensues between the two factions. Walkthrough This stage battle is the first the player will fight against a proper enemy Megastage. Ophelia herself will now support Doom units during the battle. Unlike Lionwhyte, she prefers to use her solos to attack, especially her Silence solo. This renders the player unable to play solos, issue unit commands or use their guitar attacks. The player will also begin to encounter her Reapers. This is a fast anti-infantry unit that is also quite dangerous if the player remains on the ground. They ride around very quickly, slashing at targets with their scythe. Hitting them with melee attacks is difficult, enough so that it is better to use Shockers or Double Team attacks against them. Fortunately, they are not all that durable, so focused fire will take them out fairly quickly. For the battle itself, the player has a choice of moving their forces up either the left or right paths to reach the Doom's Megastage. Ophelia will normally start by sending basic units down both sides and attempting to build her Well of Souls on both, before sending both groups down to attack the player's Stage and distract them while she builds up her forces. After this, she will almost always concentrate her troops on the right side and send them from that direction. Once the player is satisfied with their army strength, they can advance on Ophelia's Stage. However, Ophelia frequently keeps a rear guard on hand near her Stage, in the event that the player destroys her main force and tries to rush her Stage before she can generate more. This will often be a group of Reapers who can cut down the player's forces quite dramatically if they are all trying to attack the stage (as none of them will target the Reapers). On top of that, Ophelia will use the Megastage's defenses and her own solos to fight them off, so before committing to a stage rush, the player is advised to try and draw out her defenders first. A pre-emptive Light of Dawn can quash any attempts at Silence or other debuffs and a Rock Block can prevent reinforcements from arriving during the attack. The player can also use a group of Roadies to bring the stage down while their other units support and run interference for them, but it should be kept in mind that enemy units coming off Ophelia's stage have a good chance of landing close enough to spot them. Result After the mission, you get access to the new Rock Crusher unit in the next stage battle. You also get closer to the Sea of Black Tears as there will be less Drowning Doom enemies on the road (because if you try to go into the area of the sea of black tears before completing the mission, there will be massive amounts of enemies in your way: Organists with Lightning Rods and Broods to destroy the Deuce just to name a few). Soundtrack * Mr. Crowley -- Ozzy Osbourne * Her Ghost in the Fog -- Cradle of Filth * No Love Lost -- Carcass * Angels Don't Kill -- Children of Bodom Player Notes *If the Light of Dawn Tab Slab has not been found before this mission, the player still has the opportunity to fly to the top of the mines and unlock it during the stage battle. Gallery Ironheade Mines.png Only Hurts Me.png|"This song only hurts me." Fire Up the Stage.png|"Fire up the stage!" Dry Ice Mines Tower Defense.jpg|Eddie attempting to defend one of his Merch Booths. Wet Graves Charge.jpg Dry Ice, Wet Graves Map.jpg|The mission's location on the world map. Something Dangerous.png Category:Missions Category:Story Missions